Fingerlickin' Breakfast
by KittKat
Summary: After an accident in the kitchen, Raikou treats himself to a bizarre and unexpected breakfast. RaiGau


So, this is my first time writing for these two. I know it's a bit OOC, but I intended it XD. It's not a "first time" story, incase anyone was wondering.

Enjoy the lemony limeness~

-Beta read by Kalana Fox

* * *

"Ok, one egg," Gau said to himself as he prepared pancake batter. Raikou had yet to get out of bed, but Gau always enjoyed welcoming the older man to homemade breakfast in the morning whether he was at the table or not. Raikou would be woken up from the smell of the sweet batter frying anyway.

Gau sang a tune as he retrieved the skillet. He hung a rag over the sink, but it was too loosely draped so it fell to the floor. He grabbed the bowl of prepared batter, not taking notice of the rag and slipped onto his bottom.

He moaned a little in pain and noticed the bowl of thick liquid had tipped forward as he fell back and spilled over his bare hands and legs. What a situation he had to end up in from only wearing his boxers and a small apron.

"Eeeeh!" the young, perm-haired boy panicked. How frustrating it will be for him to have to shower off and make another batch of pancake mix for his lover.

"Nnn, what was that loud thump?" asked a voice from their bedroom. Raikou emerged in a pink nightshirt and grey briefs.

"R-Raikou-san!" Poor Gau was so embarrassed that Raikou had to see him so messy, and without any food waiting to be eaten.

"Gau...are you hurt?" Raikou bent down to his younger companion with concerned brown eyes. Gau blushed, as he always did when Raikou got close to him.

"N-no...I just, need to get cleaned up so I can make you something."

"It's alright, Gau," assured Raikou, his mouth forming a smirk, "I see something I want to lick and eat right up here in front of me." Raikou took some batter from Gau's thigh with his finger and slowly licked it off.

Gau's face was in shock and a bit of distaste. Now, it wouldn't be unusual for Raikou to advance himself on Gau, but eating raw batter off of him left the young apprentice a little shaky.

"Raikou-san, if you only wait a little longer-," the boy was cut off from Raikou suckling on the nape of his neck. Gau's body melted to Raikou's hot mouth. The red-faced, batter-coated boy gripped Raikou's shoulder with one hand, and the busy pink-haired samurai quickly untied the apron and tossed the wet garment to nowhere in particular. Gau instinctively took his one battered hand and rubbed it over his chest.

Raikou soon tilted his head down and worked on a nipple with his skilled tongue, making Gau moan in pleasure. He pulled the boy down onto the floor, so he was now flat on his back. Raikou bent down and licked up the remaining mix from Gau's torso.

"M-mmm, Raikou-san..." Gau moaned quietly as Raikou finished and then began rubbing his soaked thighs. By now Gau was turned on from all of this. He pleaded with his eyes that his lover removed the offending piece of clothing from his waist. Raikou kissed Gau's cheek, licking some sweat off before proceeding to sit up and slide off the boxers.

"My, my, Gau...how big you are." Gau closed his eyes tightly. He was half embarrassed and half excited by the comment.

Seconds later his eyes popped open from Raikou licking slow but hard against his upper thigh from where the pancake batter dribbled onto.

"Ohhh," Gau let out as the swift samurai took hold of his throbbing member, whilst continuing to lick the boy's hot and sticky thigh. He stroked the length at a medium pace, slowly pressing and rolling over the leaking tip with his large thumb. Gau grabbed his free leg and bent his knee upwards to give Raikou more room.

"Mmmm," he moaned in pleasure once again. Raikou had finished with cleaning the one thigh. Gau released his leg and simply spread both of them for Raikou to work on the area between them. It was getting rather hot, so Raikou removed his nightshirt. He lapped up some batter from Gau's other thigh and then licked the side of the throbbing organ.

"R-Raikou...san," Gau whispered in amusement. He never suspected Raikou would use the thick liquid as a kind of lubricant.

"You taste extra sweet today, Gau," Raikou whispered seductively. The samurai took a finger and wiped off some batter again. He took the finger and ran it slowly and softly against Gau's tight and warm entrance. Gau whimpered and bucked his hips from the simple touch.

Raikou smiled and slid his wet finger in, thrusting swiftly from the start. Gau cried from the special spot being hit inside of him. He rolled his hips as Raikou simultaneously sucked on the tip of his hot length and thrust his finger harder inside.

"Raikou-san!"

The mentioned samurai moved his tongue up and down the underside of his companion's batter-glazed flesh, feeling it twitch.

Raikou inserted another finger; his love bucked up and mewled in response. Gau's hand that held onto Raikou's shoulder now slid down his arm and onto the floor as if it were dead weight. The boy was so close...

"Rai...kou-san. Aughh!" The sweaty, hot boy emptied himself onto Raikou's tongue; the man licked up all that fell from his lips. He maneuvered himself over to Gau's side, taking one of his hands and assisting him in sitting up.

"That was quite a tasty breakfast, Gau," Raikou said and immediately his lover blushed, "Is that so...I-I'm glad, Raikou-san." Gau giggled and kissed the man on the lips. He then nestled his head on Raikou's shoulder for a little while.

~Fin~

##########################

Short, I know, but I think it was still a success. Tell me what you think please~.


End file.
